The Look in Her Eyes
by morethanastory
Summary: Hermione is hurt in a relationship gone wrong, and Ron is there to help her through it. But at the same time Ron is dealing with conflicting feelings of his own. Rated T for some harsh language. this is my first attempt at a fanfic, please give me some feedback


~The Look in Her Eyes~

Ron knew that he would never forget the look in her eyes as she spoke to him. Ron and Hermione had known each other for the past six years and become about as close as two friends could become, and here she was telling him about how some guy she liked had just asked her out, now unfortunately this "guy" was Malfoy. In her own joy though she failed to notice the twinge of pain in his face at the news. He had liked her, hell he may have even loved her. For the past few years he could not get it out of his head, this was the girl of his dreams, she was the one he loved. Yet he could never get up the courage to do anything about it because he didn't want to risk losing her friendship.

"I still can't believe he finally asked me out," she continued rambling on. As she went on he thought back to all the memories they had together, the long nights spent together where they would just talk, the havoc they caused in public every time they were together, and finally he thought of the times they spent apart and how much pain these brought.

"Hate to break it to you Hermione but Malfoys a total prick," to Hermiones disappointment Ron just couldn't share in her excitement.

"You've just never seen him the way I have Ronald," Hermiones attempt at making Draco sound even remotely human went unnoticed by the red headed boy in front of her, "he makes me feel special when I'm with him."  
"Look, I'm really happy for you and all 'Mione but I'm running late and I've gotta get going," he turned to leave before she could say anything, "I'll talk to you later." He could feel the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and he knew he couldn't let her see him like this. He couldn't let his stupid feelings jeopardize her happiness, after all he was willing to do anything for her even if it meant ignoring his own needs.

The weeks went by and beyond their usual interaction during class, Ron and Hermione had not spoken to each other or hung out since Ron had rushed off on her, yet she hadn't left his thoughts once. He was sitting there working on his last minute potions essay when the portrait of the fat lady opened and in came Harry.

"Hermione's looking for you," He said as he sat down across from Ron and began pulling out his own essay to hopefully complete it before tomorrow, "she said she needed to talk."

"Do you know where she is?" asked Ron hurriedly packing up his quills.

"She just said you'd know where to find her," Harry called out as Ron left the common room. As Ron dashed past the fat lady he knew exactly where he had to go, there was a spot down by the lake where they had their first moment of true friendship. It was in that spot two years ago where Hermione had gone after Viktor Krum had broken her heart after the tri-wizard tournament. As he left the school he found himself running out into the pouring rain, yet he could still see Hermione sitting down by the lake. As he got closer to her he thought back on how they had both changed. Him from the little shy boy always living in his brothers shadows, to being a slightly older version of the same boy. And then Hermione who had gone from the bushy haired know it all who he couldn't stand to being the stunning girl who was sitting there before him. He smiled to himself and thought "man it's amazing what six years can do for some people."  
"Harry said you were lookin' for me," he said aloud this time, "is everything alright?"  
"H-h-he," the words caught in her throat as she tried to speak.  
"Just let it out," he knew something was wrong but what it was still eluded him.  
"The fucker dumped me," she blurted it out so suddenly he almost didn't register it. After admitting this she collapsed down into his arms breaking down into tears.  
Ron did the only thing he could think of and embraced her in the same brotherly hug he had used so many times before. They sat this way in silence for close to an hour, the only sound was the rain hitting the lake. As Ron tried shifting his weight to a more comfortable position she sat up and finally broke the silence, "I caught him cheating on me and when I called him on it he told me that a little mud blood would never be good enough for him and left."  
Ron could feel the emotions building up inside him, it was sadness for her but also anger and rage towards the bastard that caused it.  
"A guy like that never deserved to have a chance with a girl like you," He could see the hint of a smile forming but her eyes still showed sorrow. "You deserve a guy who treats you the way you deserve to be treated, a guy who does everything he can for your sake, a guy that puts you before everything, a guy who's not just using you as a fling, but a guy that loves you." Ron could feel all the emotions he had ever felt for her finally pouring out, "a guy like me."

Again he saw that look in her eyes, yet somehow this time it was different. It just seemed more real, and somehow that look in her eyes made her more beautiful than Ron ever thought possible. He leaned in and the moment that their lips met he knew he had finally gotten it right.


End file.
